Alone - Ace x Luffy fan fiction
by LittleYaoiKitten
Summary: Ace saves his little brother from a nightmare, only for them both to fall into a sweet dream together. Contains lemony yaoi smut.
1. Chapter 1

Alone.

Surrounded by nothingness.  
A spiralling pit of emptiness.  
Where is everything?  
Where is everyone?  
Gone?  
Where?  
For how long?  
Why?

"Come back!"

Luffy called out.

"Don't leave me!"

He began to sob, desperately.

"No"  
"No!"  
"NO!"  
"NOOOOO!"

Each cry became more sorrowful and frantic than the last.

Just as he was about ready to give up, he suddenly felt a strange wobbling sensation in the emptiness around him. It shook the nothingness, breaking the silence.

"Lu'!"  
"It's okay, I'm here now"  
"Lu',Wake up!"

He heard a bass rich voice ripple in the distance. It was deep, yet so soft, gracing Luffy's ridged body with a warm feeling. Luffy began to allow his muscles to relax, allowing air to fill his tight lungs once again.

"Wake up!"

Luffy chased the low-toned calls out of his empty surroundings.

He opened his eyes, gasping for air. Although his sight was clouded, there was no mistaking the image that filled his steamed field of vision.

"It's okay Lu, it was only a bad dream"

Ace was leant over the top of him, his face hovering inches above Luffy's.  
His brows furrowed in concern, however the rest of his face wore a strangely sensual and relaxed expression.  
His ruffled dark hair fell over his cheeks, slightly hiding his face. The warm flickering glow of the fire caught Ace's beaming eyes as they directly met Luffy's. His eyes always had a sparkle to them, a light of their own, Luffy thought to himself.

"I'm here now"

Ace said, trying to comfort his younger brother.

He looked around, they were still outside, deep in the forest.  
The open night sky hung like a beautiful canopy between the branches and leaves.

As Luffy sat up, Ace leant back onto his knees so that they were sat up right facing each other.

Luffy, still slightly dazed, winced as Ace rubbed his thumb over his damp cheeks.  
The feeling of Ace wiping his tears away like this reminded him of when they were younger...  
For some reason, thinking about their past together was unusually overwhelming.  
Luffy's bottom lip began trembling.  
His breathing deteriorated, breaking into desperate gasps.

"Don't you cry again!"

Ace warned him, but it was too late.  
Luffy let his arms dangle loosely at his sides as he threw his head back.  
He began bawling, tears streamed down his puffy red cheeks.

"Come here!"

Ace demanded, snatching Luffy in his arms and pulling him into his bare chest.  
Luffy buried his damp face into the side of Ace's neck.  
As his little brothers tiny frame shook in his arms Ace could feel his skin getting all sticky with tears and snot, but he didn't mind.  
He stroked Luffy's hair with one hand and patted his back with the other, comfortingly.

"A..CEEE!"  
"I'M.. S-SORRRRY!"

He howled, tears still flowing down his face.

Ace rolled his eyes and let out an indifferent sigh, as if to make Luffy realise he was being silly.  
He learnt a long time ago that picking on Luffy and calling him a "cry baby" wasn't the right way to deal with these outbursts.

"Come on Lu, you're starting to make me cry now!"

Ace exclaimed. Although it was a lie, it worked. This was one of the great advantages of having such a gullible little brother.  
Luffy stopped crying.  
He peeled his face away from Ace's shoulder, sniffing loudly.  
His eyes were inflamed and red raw.

"P..lease.. Don't cry.. Ace.."

Luffy choked wetly, trying his hardest to stay strong for his brother.

"It's okay, Luffy"

Ace encouraged him.  
He sat back onto his butt, moving his legs out in front of him, positioning himself at the top of his sleeping bag.  
He patted his thighs invitingly.

"Come here"

Luffy immediately jumped on all fours and crawled into his brothers lap. He curled up, cradled in Ace's arms, his face squished up against Ace's beating chest.  
He felt so safe. They stayed there for a while, snuggled up as the campfire crackled in the background.

Eventually Luffy uncurled himself and sat up in Ace's lap.

Ace chuckled as Luffy struggled to stretch himself out, spreading his arms and crunching his shoulders, letting out a strange strangled stretchy noise.

"You're so cute, Luffy"

Luffy looked over his shoulder, his face went hot.

"I am not-!"

Luffy's protest crippled at the back of his throat as Ace gently kissed his neck.

Ace began slowly stroking his little brothers abdomen, his hand crawling higher and wandering over Luffy's chest.  
Ace softly placed his lips on Luffy's neck again, this time opening his mouth and adding a little gentle, wet suction. The sucking sounds hit Luffy's ears, snapping Luffy's ability to resist.

"Nnnhh-g.. Sto..pp"

Luffy groaned, grabbing at his brothers arm with gentle fingers in an attempt to stop him, but having quite the opposite effect.

Ace began caressing his brother's chest with both hands. When Ace brushed Luffy's nipples, the resulting flash of tingling forced him to catch a breath.

"How does it feel?"

He whispered, gently biting Luffys earlobe. His breath blew into Luffy's ear causing his shoulders to hunch.

"Ghh..khh.."

Luffy just whimpered, unable to find the words to respond.  
He was clearly embarrassed, and Ace asking him such questions only furthered his humiliation.  
Even though Luffy didn't say anything, Ace was satisfied with his answer. Hearing Luffy's faint whines and ragged breathing was enough. He pressed on Luffy's nipples, savouring his whimpy response.

"Nnnn-gnhh..~"

Luffy chewed on his lip in an attempt to keep his voice in.  
He began to tremble.

"It's okay Lu, let me hear your voice"

Luffy's deep breathing alone was enough to make himself blush, there's no way he would let out any more noises.  
He turned his head away, still biting his lip.

"You're so stubborn"

Ace sighed, a small exasperated laugh echoed in his voice.  
Ace then slid his hands down Luffy's stomach.

Luffy's breathing stopped for a moment, in which time Ace's hand had passed his lower abdomen and gently rested at the top of his shorts...  
But then, Luffy remembered... he wasn't wearing any shorts. He had been sleeping in his underwear.  
Realising how easy it was for Ace to access him there, he gripped Ace's hand, blocking him.

"What're.. yy-you.. tryin"

Luffy was nervous. No one had ever touched him there before.

Ace chuckled, placing a loving kiss on Luffy's hair.

"Aw, don't worry Lu'"  
"I mean I'll stop.. If you're scared?"

Ace grinned.  
His words aroused Luffy's unruly side. He knew Ace was deliberately trying to provoke him, but he could never back down from a fight. His rebellious side wouldn't let him ignore it.

"..keep going"

Luffy said under his breath, still avoiding Ace's gaze.

"Oh?"

Ace raised his eye brow.  
Even though he sounded surprised, he knew all along that Luffy wouldn't turn down his challenge.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you"

Luffy didn't have to look at the others face to know he was smiling.  
The fingers hooked on the waistline of his briefs began moving again.

Luffy squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to repress his rising embarrassment. His own pulse thumped in his ears.  
He let out a tiny breath as Ace slid his hand down over his cock, feeling it's heat through Luffy's underwear.  
Ace observed Luffy's reaction.  
He placed another kiss gently on Luffy's neck before slipping inside of his little brothers underwear.

"ahh..nn.."

The heat of having his skin touched directly sent shivers through him.

He could hear deep, muffled breathing from behind him.  
Aces heart was thumping just as his was, he could feel it beating against his back.  
This surprised Luffy. He thought his big brother was so cool and accustomed to doing these sorts of things.  
Realising Ace was just as nervous as he was made Luffy feel a little more relaxed.

Ace's breaths became uneven, like something was interfering with their rhythm.  
He tugged down on Luffy's briefs, taking out his little brothers newly hardening cock.

Luffy let out a choked sigh as Ace held his thing, closing his fist around it.

"Ahh..ahh"

A faint grumble spilled from Luffy's lips as Aces hand began gently moving up and down.  
He was taken aback by a tingling shiver that seeped through his body, which was shortly overcome by anxiety. He felt so awkward, he didn't know what to do with himself.  
Ace could read his little brother so easily. He could tell he was still embarrassed by all of this.

"It's alright Lu', relax"

Ace whispered, softly.

"It'll feel good soon"

He kissed Luffy's burning cheek.  
Gradually, little by little, he began moving his hand faster.  
Luffy meekly let slip a few groans. He bit into his bottom lip, attempting to keep his voice at bay.  
He squinted in pain as his teeth sunk deeper and deeper into his lip.

"Careful Lu', you're gunna hurt yourself!"

Ace said, worrying about his little brother as always.  
He continued steadily moving his hand on Luffy's erection whilst raising his other hand to brush Luffy's cheek. His hand crept across Luffy's skin. He gently stroked Luffy's white strained lip with his thumb, skimming down to his chin before tenderly cupping one of his hot little cheeks.  
He turned Luffy to face him, leaning in for a kiss.

He hesitated, a couple of centimetres before Luffy's lips. His lustful eyes were wandering over Luffy's cute, flushed face. He leant in, dragging his soft lips over Luffy's, carefully pressing his own teeth into his little brothers lip before pulling away.

"Please, Let me hear your voice"

He whispered, feverishly.

"I want to know that I'm making you feel good"

As much as Luffy wanted to do as his brother wished, he couldn't make his embarrassment disappear just like that.

"Uuhh.. AAHH~!"

Luffy choked out an unthinkably loud cry as Ace caught him off guard, pressing the head of his erection.

Luffy covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he felt his face grow even hotter.  
Ace began handling Luffy's erection harder.

"Ahh.."

"mmm.."

Luffy's moans leaked through the gaps between his fingers, against his will.  
Ace rested his chin on Luffy's shoulder so that he could watch his younger brothers body as he used his free hand to caress his chest once again, playing with his nipples.

Luffy arched his back, unable to withstand the aching that grew inside of him. Juice overflowed from the end of his throbbing cock. Ace stroked his mess, coating him in it. The wetness of it was enough to make him go crazy. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"A..acee.."

"st-hhh.. stopp"

He could feel a flood of warmth, rapidly building at the base of his erection.  
He grappled at Ace's hand in a last desperate attempt to make him stop.  
Encouraging him, Ace continued stroking hard and fast.  
Without any way to protest, Luffy reached his limit.  
He quivered as a powerful sensation shot through his hips and up his spine. He lost all controll.

"AHHHH...!"  
"A..ACEEEE~!"

White heat came bursting out of his swollen tip.  
Although his vision was misted with ecstasy, he could roughly see Ace catching what he ejaculated in his hand.  
His head felt light and empty, almost like his mind had melted and squirted out of him. He gripped at the leg of Ace's shorts, finding it difficult to balance. Overcome by the dizziness, he fell back into Ace's chest.  
Ace said nothing, peeling Luffy's underwear off with one hand.  
Luffy just lay there, feeling unable to fight. He felt a cold rush over his exposed crotch, he hastily attempted to get up but Ace stopped him easily with just one hand.

He reached deep between Luffy's legs with his cum drenched hand.

"Ghhh..uahh..!"

Luffy let out a stifled cry, wincing in pain, as he felt a finger violate him.  
It felt so weird. His hole wasn't meant for things like this.

"Sto..p.. A-Ace!"  
"..it's dirty~!"

Luffy yelped out in utter mortification.  
As his eyes began glistening with tears, he put his hand over his mouth, pressing on his lips so hard he could barely breathe. He looked as though he was going to puke.  
Ace continued opening Luffy up with his finger, sliding it in and out.

"Don't worry, It's not dirty"

Ace said, reassuringly.  
His voice still so kind.

Ace withdrew his finger and gripped Luffy by his shoulders, shoving his upper body into the ground so that his exposed hole was facing up at him.  
Ace's breathing deepened, his ability to hold back was truly being tested.  
The view of his brothers tight virgin hole was causing all of his blood to rush to his cock.

"What're y..you.."

Luffy stuttered, panting.

Ace bent over, leaning into Luffy's hole. He dug his fingers into his smooth ass cheeks, spreading them apart.  
He began lapping at it, allowing his drool to string between his tongue and Luffy's entrance.

"Waaaah~!"  
"Aceeee!"

He cried out tearfully.  
Luffy's voice completely broke out of him now, it wasn't his own anymore.  
He constantly moaned as Ace dragged his tongue over his puckered entrance.

"..mmh!"

"NOOOO!"

Luffy yelped out, pressing one hand over his mouth and clutching behind himself at Ace with the other.  
Ace jabbed his tongue inside of Luffy, squishing it into his passage.

"NOT IN..SIDE..!"

With his tongue still pushed inside of Luffy, Ace began slurping, sucking up his brothers hole.  
He rolled his tongue around, stretching and tugging at Luffy's opening.  
Ace retracted his tongue and let go of Luffy's cheeks.

Luffy's hole began spasming in anticipation as the cold air brushed over his wet ass.

Ace clamped down on Luffy with one arm, preventing his hips from automatically lifting away.

"I'm sorry.. This may hurt a little bit.."  
"Let me know.. If it gets too much.."

Ace muttered, his voice was charged with heat.

Luffy felt something hard and hot, prying his tight hole open.  
A strange pain shot through him, causing him to clench his fists, clawing at the sleeping bag beneath him.

"W-wait!.."

Luffy exhaled roughly, as Ace's tip entered him.

"Does it hurt that bad already?"

Ace asked apologetically, unsure of whether he would be able to continue.

"N..no"

Luffy panted

"I want this..Ace"  
"I want you.. to be my first"

Ace silently grinned to himself in relief.  
He was happy that Luffy wanted the same as he did. Though hearing those lewd words directly from his younger brothers mouth drove him even further up the wall. If Luffy were to say any more, who knows what Ace would end up doing to him...

Ace proceeded to slowly enter him, allowing Luffy to swallow him up little by little.

Little did Ace know, his brother was actually growing impatient..

"Please..Hurry.."  
"Take me, ni-san"

Luffy begged, hungrily.

.. And little did Luffy know, that his brother was soon to make him regret being so keen...


	2. Chapter 2

"Please..Hurry.."  
"Take me, ni-san"

Luffy's submissive, whimpy cries echoed in Ace's ears.

His will caved in, crushing his ability to hold back. His instincts beginning to take over.  
Luffy was like a piece of fresh meat to a famished wild beast.  
Ace couldn't stop now.  
He tightened his hold on Luffy's hips to prevent him from struggling.

Hearing Ace's ragged exhalation, Luffy knew he had hit a nerve. He smiled to himself, mischievously. Getting his cool older brother so hot and riled up..it excited him.  
Clawing at the sleeping bag, bracing himself, Luffy twitched with anticipation.

"GAAAHH..!~"

Foreplay with just a single finger was no where near enough to ease Luffy's taut flesh. It was so tight, it pinched Ace's cock. His hips kept pushing, stretching Luffy open until he entered him all the way. Watching his little brothers ass swallow him up, only made him grow even harder inside of him.  
Feeling Ace's penis bury itself even deeper inside, Luffy's hole began to spasm, clutching onto him firmly.

He was so tight that it was difficult for Ace to move.

"Ah.. Luffy.. You're squeezing too hard!"  
"Please.. Loosen up.. Just a little"

Ace panted, his low voice sounded so intense and sensual, verging on desperate.

"N-NO!"  
"You're just t-too.. big..!"

Luffy squirmed, crying out. His voice was tearful, yet somehow erotic.  
It wasn't really a surprise that Ace had trouble fitting inside of his petite younger brother.  
Though Ace was relatively young, his penis was extremely large, even for that of a fully grown-man.

"It.. It really huuuurts.. Ni-Sannnn!"

As Luffy sobbed, he pressed his face his face into the ground, elevating his hips and butt higher, allowing his brother easier access.

Ace noticed what he was trying to do. His cheeky little brother was playing the innocent victim, yet Luffy's honest body revealed his true desires.  
Realising Luffy was trying to seduce him, Ace's blood began running hotter, burning as it coursed through him. Every bit of sense drained from his brain, gushing into his throbbing erection. He couldn't so much as think for himself anymore. The absence of his sense left him acting purely on urge and impulse.  
Luffy's attempts at teasing were like a challenge to Ace. A challenge he most definitely wasn't going to lose.

Grasping Luffy's hips, so hard that his pelvis began to creak, Ace began thrusting into him.

"H-H..AHHH!~"

Luffy howled, his unaccustomed insides convulsing.  
His eyes glistened, welling up with tears - his body's natural reaction to experiencing such unbearable pain.

He crippled in agony as Ace invaded his deepest parts, tearing his innocence to shreds.  
Although his sense of embarrassment vanished long ago, Luffy's face was still red, pasted with a burning grimace.  
The strain and discomfort afflicting his virgin passage caused his body to clench and contort uncontrollably.  
His mind was bending, very near snapping.

Feeling Luffy's muscles seize around him, Ace could sense his brothers distress.

"Please.. Try to bear it.."

He whispered, His tender voice completely contradicted his brutal movements.

"I promise, it will feel good soon.."

Reassuring Luffy was all he could do. He was unable to even slow down, let alone stop.

Luffy's torment was driving him higher. His thoughts were getting all mixed up, he wasn't sure if he was in pain or not anymore.

"A-A..ACEEEE!~"

His aching gut was incapable of swallowing his screams any longer.

"Ahhh... A...ce!"  
"Ace!.."

Luffy called out his name over and over.  
Ace began letting out heavy, breathless moans in time to the sounds of their skin slapping together.  
Luffy's insides were so warm and cramped. They sucked on Ace, encouraging each thrust until he was pounding Luffy roughly.

"Lu.. Luffy.."

Ace choked.  
His deep, sexy voice sent shivers down Luffy's arched spine.  
His tousled black hair hung in front of his face. Beads of sweat began forming on his defined stomach, giving his skin an almost oiled appearance.  
The muscles in his hips and shoulders rippled with each movement.  
His violent thrusts showed no signs of tiring.

"..You feel ..incredible.. Lu'!"

Luffy's heart fluttered at the sound of Ace's praise.  
He felt much more relaxed. His insides were finally beginning to remember Ace's penis, rearranging themselves, adapting to its size. Luffy's hole had become a sex organ, tailored to perfectly accommodate Ace.

It was already clear that Ace had completely claimed him.

As his big brother began to fit snugly inside of him, something born from a different place than his pain steadily began to devour Luffy.  
An indecipherable sensation melted through him, swelling rapidly in the depths of his chest.

"Nghhh.. GAHHHH!"

Luffy spluttered.

"How does.. it feel?"

Ace gasped, leaning closer to Luffy, hunching over him slightly.

Ace was starting to feel a difference. Luffy's insides were becoming more inviting, salivating at his presence. The new wetness was heightening his pleasure, allowing him to slide in and out at a faster pace. Not to mention the shlucking sounds, teasing his ears, were driving him wild.

"Soooo.. Good~!"  
"Feels.. sooo.. Good!"  
"So good.. Aceee~!"

He didn't mean to shout. His lewd thoughts somehow seemed to spout out, unconsciously.  
Seconds later, as his jaw hung idly open with continual moaning, his mind came back, overcome with an urgent need for more.

He began rocking his hips back and forth, provocatively.

"Aceee..."

Still groaning, Luffy took a deep breath as he dug deep into his lungs, trying to find his voice once again,

"M-MORE..!"

He begged.

"WA..ANT.. MORRRE~!"  
"Fuck.. Me.."  
"HARDERRR~!"

Luffy implored, as loud as his tired lungs would let him.

Every shred of guilt restraining Ace snapped. Luffy's pleas granted Ace the assurance he needed. He was most defiantly going to seize this opportunity.  
Right now, Luffy's body belonged to him. It was his to use and abuse to his hearts content.  
Terribly graphic and explicit images raced through Aces mind. Each one depicting a new way in which he could torment and violate his younger brother.  
A dull pop sounded in Ace's head. It was almost like the build up of pressure inflating his perverted mind had burst. A sudden tickle surged through his face.  
He sniffed loudly, wiping his runny nose with the back of his hand.

_Blood?  
A nose bleed?!  
At a time like this?_!  
Ace squeezed his eyes shut in self-disgust.

"ACE~!"  
"HARDERRR!"

Luffy screamed.  
Ace remembered that all this time he had been keeping his little brother waiting.  
By now, Luffy was going out of his mind. Frantically grinding on Ace's huge erection.

"FUCK MY ASS..HARDER!"

Luffy continued attacking Ace with words, pushing him to his breaking point.  
Ace's inner sadist tore through his loving demeanour.  
He reached out an aggressive hand, catching hold of a few locks of Luffy's damp, rugged hair.  
He yanked his hair-filled hand toward himself, forcing Luffy's neck back so sharply it almost snapped. Luffy's back contorted, arching violently.

"Tell me.. What you want"

Ace's tone had taken a threatening turn. He was enjoying hearing his proud little brother beg beneath him.  
Experiencing this sort of dominance was really turning him on.

"I want ni-san to break me open as hard as he cann.."  
"..and shoot me with his naughty juice~!"

Luffy yawped, feverishly.  
It took a moment to register in Ace's head. Words truly were his weakness. Hearing his cute little brother speak such a way... It was his ultimate turn on. He could feel his whole penis begin to papillate, his pulse thumping against his little brother's insides.  
Did Luffy really think he could handle everything he had? Ace wasn't about to go easy on him, after all.  
As far as he was concerned, not only had Luffy given him permission to do as he pleased, he was begging to be completely annihilated.  
He was going to have to take responsibility and accept the consequences of his words, whether he could take it or not.


End file.
